Kiss Kiss Fall in Love: A Twin's love Begins
by Animeluva11795
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have always loved each other, more than just brothers. But this is the story of when they both realized it, and fell in love. WARNING: RATED M FOR FUTURE YAOI AND TWINCEST. DON'T LIKE TWINCEST? DON'T READ. Thanks  3


**Kaoru's POV~:**

"H-Hikaru…you promised you wouldn't tell anybody that..it's so embarrassing.." My eyes teared up as I looked away, and my twin's amber eyes widened in shock as he tilted my chin up, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, you were just so cute..I had to tell them. Can you ever forgive me?" Hikaru's eyes were full of sorrow, and at that point, I knew I would forgive him. He wiped away my tears gently, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Hikaru..I forgive you.." He held me close, and I smiled, not wanting him to let go. This was a typical day at the host club, as me and my twin brother, Hikaru, were doing our brotherly acts of forbidden love, which, by the way, the girls loved. All except one. Haruhi Fujioka. My sworn enemy, might I add. I knew Hikaru had a crush on her, even though she loved Tono, but still, I got oddly jealous thinking about it. Was this brotherly love act..really an act anymore? My face turned slightly red thinking about it. Several squeals arose from the crowd of adoring fangirls watching, and Haruhi passed by, giving us an odd look, as usual. Hikaru looked up almost instantly, and I felt my heart sink. No. I pushed away from Hikaru, and ran, in tears, out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept running, ignoring Hikaru's confused calls for me.

Tears running down my face, I stopped in the middle of the hallway, panting, when I thought I was far enough away from the music room. _He loves Haruhi...not me…He'll never love me...Wait…_I blinked in confusion. _Why do I care? We're brothers, and that's all…right? _I didn't understand why I felt this way, why I was crying. I fell to my knees, clutching my heart, and sobbed.

"K-Kaoru!" Crap. He found me. I turned to see Hikaru running towards me, panting, and I instantly got up and ran. "KAORU!" He yelled for me. I turned the corner, and ran into the men's room, hoping he wouldn't follow. Running into the nearest stall, I slowed my breath down, and made sure not to make any noises as I heard his footsteps outside, and his voice calling my name. As soon as I was sure he was gone, the tears spilled over again, and I slid down to the hard, cold floor, holding my head in confusion and frustration. _I love him…I love him so much…it's so wrong...I shouldn't feel this way..._

"KAORU!" The footsteps stopped as the bathroom door swung open, and I covered my mouth, hoping he didn't know I was here, as the stall door was closed and locked. I looked at the floor to see his feet moving toward my stall, and I mentally cursed as he knocked on my stall. "K-Kaoru..please..unlock the stall..I know you're in there.." His voice sounded strained, and hurt, and my eyes teared up almost instantly. I hurt him. So I reluctantly unlocked the stall, taking my hand off my mouth, and wiping my tears away, hoping he wouldn't see me crying. Suddenly, the stall door swung open, and I looked up to see Hikaru, tears running down his face, and his eyes full of hurt and confusion.

"H-Hikaru.." My eyes teared up again, and before I could finish, he got down and hugged me tightly, tighter than usual. "Why, Kaoru? Why did you do that?" He was crying, holding me tight, and tears ran down my face again.

"Y-You love her…don't you?" I whispered quietly, hoping he would hear, but hoping he wouldn't at the same time. My heart, my head, it was full of conflicting emotions, but in the end..all I wanted was for him to love me back. More than a brother. He pulled away, looking up at me, shocked, and blinked.

"No, never. She loves Tono anyways. Besides.." He smiled sadly. "I love somebody else." I blinked, and bit my lip nervously. He didn't love her? But he doesn't really like any other girls..My eyes widened. Was Hikaru..gay? The questioned burned in my mind.

"Oh." Is all I could think to say. Who? Who was it he loved? I looked down, and thought hard and long, trying to figure him out, unsuccessful. It was like when you're listening to a song, but can't think of the name. Or the artist. That kind of nagging. I sighed softly and got up, dusting myself off. "W-We should probably get back..Tono's probably worried sick by now.." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, we should.." He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the bathroom, not saying anything.

**Hikaru's POV~:**

What was he thinking? He asked if I loved her! As if! It's him I loved, and I didn't have to the guts to tell him..again..

I held his hand as we arrived at music room 3, only to see everybody gone, except for the hosts. Tono was pacing nervously, Honey eating his cake, with Mori beside him, and Kyoya writing in his notepad. Haruhi wasn't anywhere in the room though, I noticed.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Tono ran up to us, spazzing out, as usual.

"Me and Kaoru had some last minute things we had to take care of. Chill out." I grumbled, holding my twin's hand tightly. He squeaked, surprised by how tightly I was holding his hand, and my eyes widened, letting go. "S-Sorry, Kaoru.." I apologized, feeling bad.

"I-It's fine.." He was still avoiding my eyes. God damnit Kaoru. Why do you do this to me?

"Well, since you guys finally decided to show up again after we dismissed our guests and closed for the day, there's no point in staying. It's alright for everybody to go home for the day." Kyoya cut in, still writing in his notepad. I sighed. I didn't want to go home with Kaoru if he was going to be like this. It made me feel guilty, and frustrated.

"Alright, thanks, Kyoya. See you all tomorrow, then." I took Kaoru's hand again, pulling him along with me as I walked out the door. "So Kaoru. Why is it you're avoiding my eyes?" I asked, once we were alone. I turned to face him, and his eyes widened, and he looked down again.

"I-I'm not.." He muttered softly, and I took his chin , forcing him to look in my eyes.

"Yes you are. Please don't; I love your eyes, and if I can't look in them, I feel sad, I feel frustrated." I admitted, looking in his now surprised eyes. I saw a slight blush spread on his cheeks, and I stroked it. "I love your blush.." I smiled at him sweetly, as his face turned redder. Oh right. The limo. I pulled away, briefly, and looked at him. "I'm going to call the limo quickly~" I pulled out my phone and called for the limo, not taking my eyes off of him. He was so beautiful, and I loved him so much. Why couldn't he see that? I shook my head, smiling, and hung up the phone, putting it back in my back pocket. "Let's go; the limo will be here any minute!" I grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the halls of Ouran Acadamy, taking him outside to the limo, and getting in. I pulled him on my lap, grinning, and saw his face turn red.

"H-Hikaru.." I put a finger to his soft lips. "Shh.." Wrapping my arms around him, I turned him so he was facing me, and looked in his eyes. "I don't think you understood, Kaoru. When I said I loved someone else, I meant you." His eyes grew wide, and I took that chance to press my lips against his.

It felt so wrong, but it felt so right, to be kissing my own brother, the one I loved dearly. I pulled away, and looked at him nervously, afraid of rejection. But instead of rejection, he pulled me back and kissed me again, even deeper. My eyes widened in surprise, and I kissed back, my head spinning. He wrapped his legs around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressing our bodies together, and making the kiss deeper. My tongue teased his bottom lip, and I heard a tiny moan escape his lips. I took that chance to shove my tongue in his mouth, roaming his every cavern, and playing with his tongue. His hot breath was on mine, and it turned me on so much. To my surprise, he played back, kissing deeper than before. I pulled away, and kissed along his jawline, trailing kisses down his soft neck, triggering another soft moan as he tilted his head back. He was intoxicating, everything about him, I loved it, I loved him. More than anything. And if I had to, I would prove that to him, as many times as I needed to.

I slowly started sucking on his neck, and giving love bites, causing his soft moans to grow slightly louder, and a grin to spread on my face. "I. Love. You. Kaoru" I said in between kisses, hoping to get the point across. I pulled away to look in his eyes. "Do you believe me? Or do I need to go farther?" I grinned, and winked at him, causing his face to turn bright red. The limo stopped right then, and I realized that I never noticed us even begin moving.

"We have arrived at the Hitachiin estate, masters." The driver called. I pouted, wanting to kiss Kaoru more, but realized that we could probably do more at home than in the limo, and grinned. "Thank you! Let's go, my love!" I giggled and pulled him inside the house, and into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind us. "Do you want me to show you how much I love you, Kaoru dear?" I giggled as he blushed. I kissed him softly, and smiled at him. "Words cannot describe how much I love you. Only actions will do ~ And only certain ones.."

He giggled too, and kissed me back softly. "Hikaru, you never gave me the chance to tell you..I love you too." I blushed and pulled him close. "Get over here, sexy." I kissed him deeply, feeling our two hearts become one, and feeling grateful that he loved me back.


End file.
